Portal
A Portal is a form of transportation that enables players to teleport between two places. Unlike ordinary teleports, portals can only be used at a fixed location and they can be used an unlimited number of times. Skills Construction * House portals take you to a player-owned house. * Exit portals are the exit from a player-owned house. * Portal Chambers contain up to three portals with seven possible destinations: Lumbridge, Camelot (Seers' Village), Ardougne, Kharyrll (Canifis), Falador, Varrock, and Yanille (Watchtower). Hunter * Nyriki's portal sends players to Nyriki's location. * Swamp lizard portal sends players to a private Swamp lizard hunting area. * Carnivorous chinchompa portal sends players to a private Carnivorous chinchompa hunting area. * Pawya portal sends players to a private Pawya hunting area. * Polar kebbit portal sends players to a private Polar kebbit hunting area. * Grenwall portal sends players to a private Grenwall hunting area. Magic There are three portals on the top floor of the Wizards' Guild. * The East portal sends players to the Wizards' Tower south of Draynor Village. * The South portal sends players to the Dark Wizards' Tower west of the Falador. * The West portal sends players to the Sorcerer's Tower south of Seers' Village. Mining * The Rune Essence mine has four exit portals. Runecrafting * The Abyss contains a portal to every Runecrafting altar except the Ourania Runecrafting Altar. * The mysterious ruins are portals to the Runecrafting altars. * There are three portals in the Wizard's Tower that go to the Runecrafting guild and the bottom and middle floors of the Runespan. Dungeoneering * A group gatestone portal could be found in the starting room during Dungeoneering in Daemonheim with a sufficiently high complexity level. ** During the Fremennik saga, Nadir, many of these portals are found and Moia could drain power from them. Minigames * Three portals in Castle Wars transport players to the waiting rooms. There are also two portals in the waiting rooms that allow for exit. * The Vinesweeper minigame has an exit portal. * The Pest Control minigame features four monster portals that players aim to destroy. * The entrance to the Runespan, Runecrafting Guild and The Great Orb Project is a portal found at Wizards' Tower. * Soul Wars has an entrance portal south of Edgeville and a matching exit portal, as well as a green portal that puts the player on the team with fewer players. Random events The following Random events used to use portals as a way of exit. * Sandwich lady * Freaky Forester * Prison Pete * Cap'n Arnav's Chest * Evil Bob's Island * Certer * Prison Pete Quests * In Recruitment Drive, portals are used to proceed through rooms. * In Meeting History, players discover the Portal of Life and an invisible portal to travel in time. * In Land of the Goblins and The Chosen Commander, a portal made by rigging a fairy ring teleports to and from Yu'biusk. * Underneath Entrana, a one-way portal takes players into level 28 of the Wilderness. * There are several portals in the quest Spirit of Summer that the player uses to switch between the ghost world and the real world. * During The Death of Chivalry, a portal is created via a ritual in the highest tower of the Black Knight's Fortress, leading to the Tomb of the Fallen. * A portal is used during The Chosen Commander to exit from Bandos' Throne Room. Other There are other portals scattered throughout RuneScape. * The Interdimensional portal on the top floor of Draynor Manor takes players to the plane where Killerwatts are. * The Stronghold of Security contains four portals allowing for faster travel. * The 2007, 2009 and 2010 Hallowe'en events use a Dark portal as an entrance to the Grim Reaper's house. * The Spider Realm can be accessed by players with the use of a portal. * The World Gate is the portal through which many races entered Gielinor in the first age. * The Flames of Lloigh-enn are the pair of torches that players formerly saw on the bottom corners of the login screen. * The Chaos Tunnels contain about 165 portals allowing players to move through the various rooms. * In the Clan Camp, there is currently a portal being accompanied by Avalani as part of Cryptic Clue Fest III. * This portal now leads to Clan Citadels * A customisable portal in Port Sarim by the bar gives the player access to a Player-owned port. * A portal appears upon activating the explorer's aura, leading to resource and monster caves. * The D&D portals that feature in the Summer Beach Party no:Portal Category:Transportation